


Trust in the Darkness

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [91]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Do you trust me?”Cisco blinked, eyes feeling pleasantly heavy as he tried to focus on Harry’s face. “Of course,” he managed to breath out. What a ridiculous question. “I’m here, aren’t I?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/769160.html?thread=100761736#t100761736) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Do you trust me?”

Cisco blinked, eyes feeling pleasantly heavy as he tried to focus on Harry’s face. “Of course,” he managed to breath out. What a ridiculous question. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Harry smiled briefly, the softness of it still a somewhat strange sight on his face, and reached out to smooth Cisco’s sweat damp hair back from his face. He stayed like that for several long moments, long enough that Cisco started to wriggle against the bindings on his wrists, the haze of his earlier orgasm starting to fade.

“Harry?” Cisco asked, feeling like there was something much bigger growing in the silence between them.

It made him want to make a joke or something, break the tension, but something in Harry’s eyes made him stop. “You gonna do something anytime soon?”

That seemed to startle Harry out of whatever thoughts he’d been caught in and he smirked, a dangerous look that had a shiver going up Cisco’s spine. He reached behind him, rifling for a minute through his bag on the nightstand, and emerging a moment later with a long strip of black fabric. A blindfold.

Cisco felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment. They’d never done something like this before, and he honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was one thing to be tied up, but to be without his sight–something that had become even more important to him after manifesting his powers–for who knew how long…

But this was Harry. His Harry. Despite everything against them at the beginning of their relationship, they’d come through stronger somehow. And he really hadn’t been lying before when he said he trusted Harry.

This was just not the way he’d thought he’d be proving it was all.

Harry seemed to be waiting for his reaction, face tight and blank as he watched his younger lover, so Cisco swallowed down his apprehension and nodded. If this was too much for him, well, he trusted Harry with that too.

Neither of them said a word as Harry leaned in and tied the cloth around Cisco’s head, but Cisco couldn’t cover the hitch in his breathing as the darkness covered his eyes, arms pulling instinctively against his bonds. Harry’s hands held his face gently, stroking his temples and hairline until he relaxed a little. When he was sure he wouldn’t panic, he nodded again to let Harry know.

Immediately the hands on his face moved down his body, stroking and pinching at his skin. He bit back a gasp as they found his nipples, pulling at them until he was arching off the bed. The hands moved lower and lower, alighting feeling in every inch of skin they touched. Everything felt so much more than usual, even his own breath loud in his ears as he tried not to gasp aloud at the sensations.

“Soon,” Harry whispered into his ear, and Cisco jerked, not having realized he was that close.

He could hear Harry chuckle at that, the sound dark and sensual as it seemed to send a sizzle of anticipation down his spine. Harry moved suddenly and a moment later Cisco’s erection was surrounded by something impossibly hot and wet. He was still sensitive from earlier and Harry was being anything but gentle, sucking hard and long while one hand came down to fondle Cisco’s balls.

It was really more than Cisco could take in this state. All the touching without being able to see or touch had ramped up his reactions to an almost ridiculous high, even aside from the orgasm he’d already had only fifteen or so minutes before. He came with a cry that seemed to bounce around inside his head, back arching so much it was almost painful.

Harry licked up every drop, as he always did, but it was barely a minute before Cisco was twitching and groaning for him to stop. It was all too much for him to handle right now. Harry pulled off with a slick pop, immediately moving up to remove the blindfold and untie him.

Cisco blinked into the dim lighting of his bedroom, trying to focus his eyes as he shook feeling back into slightly tingly hands. Harry took the opportunity to pull the sheets over them, turning the light off and leaving them in darkness. He pulled Cisco against his side, hand rubbing comforting circles into his bicep.

“So,” Harry said after a few minutes of silence, “how do you feel about doing that again sometime?”

Cisco fixed him with a glare, but from the look on Harry’s face, only barely visible with the light coming through the window, it looked more fucked out than anything. Which he was, honestly, and he had no complaints about that. He could barely keep his eyes open and he decided there really was no reason to. He turned in Harry’s arms, burying his face in the older man’s chest and breathing deeply as he allowed sleep to begin pulling him under.

“Alright, but we’re going to try out some of my kinks too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
